Issues funèbres
by Lilipuce
Summary: Il court. Mais où va-t-il ? vers LUI. (slash ?/?)-Réponse aux REVIEWS ! Et un autre petit message.
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Issues funèbres  
  
Avertissement : PG-13. Je pense que c'est le rating le plus approprié. Attention ! C'est un slash. Donc, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de fics, déguerpissez vite ! (lol)  
  
Disclaimer : Absolument tout est à JK Rowling ! (sauf bien-sûr cette petite histoire)  
  
Résumé : Il court, pour le rejoindre. Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic ! Je suis entrain de traduire une fic anglaise en ce moment. Et j'ai eu une envie subite, un jour de déprime, de me défouler en écrivant un truc moi-même. Et voilà le résultat !  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Je cours, je cours comme je n'ai jamais couru. A en perdre haleine. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Dans un certain sens, c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Mes jambes ne semblent écouter que mon c?ur, qui bat, bat toujours plus fort pour me guider dans ce labyrinthe. Des escaliers, encore des escaliers. Toute une série de couloirs sans fin que je parcoure sans même y faire attention. Seule cette sensation compte, elle me ronge : la peur, pas la peur qui vous glace les entrailles, mais celle qui vous pousse à faire les choses les plus insensées. Je ne sais plus où je suis, mon c?ur me mène, à l'aveuglette, dans le noir le plus sombre. Je trébuche, mais je me relève aussitôt, la lèvre ensanglantée. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Seuls quelques mots m'obsèdent, écrits sur un bout de parchemin serré dans mon poing. Je ne sens pas les crampes dans mes doigts crispés sur le parchemin. Les jointures de mes mains sont devenues blanches. Juste quelques mots : « La seule issue est la mort. » L'auteur de cette phrase ne m'est pas inconnu. Alors je cours, ne me préoccupant ni des larmes de rage qui ruissellent sur mes joues, ni de l'épuisement qui commence à me submerger. Il ne peut m'abandonner comme cela. Il n'en a pas le droit. Je le suivrai quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il fasse. Il est ma seule raison de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre. Dans cette vie de souffrance. S'il veut partir, je l'accompagnerai. Je suis proche, je le sens. Mes jambes pourtant faibles me portent toujours vers mon but : lui. Comme poussés par une force : l'amour ou la haine ? Il est là, en face de moi, au bord de la murette. Devant lui, au-dessous de lui, du vide, rien que du vide. Trois mots qui résonnent incessamment dans ma tête : « pas sans moi ». Je m'approche de lui et lui prends la main, brutalement ou doucement, je ne sais plus. Un sursaut. Ses yeux d'émeraude me dévisagent. La surprise anime tous les traits de son visage brouillé par les larmes, des larmes de désespoir. Puis l'espoir revient, et enfin la joie. Il comprend, il comprend enfin : je vis pour le haïr. Où il sera, je serai, pour que sa vie devienne à l'image de la mienne : un enfer, un enfer qui me consume de l'intérieur depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Je le hais, oui, je le hais par amour.  
  
***  
  
Il me hante. Je ne sais plus si je le hais. Je ne sais plus si je l'aime. Seulement, dans chaque cas, la mort est l'issue finale. Un amour partagé avec lui serait bien plus qu'interdit, il serait impossible, nous rongeant de l'intérieur jusqu'à notre fin. La haine, elle, ne nous mènerait qu'à un enfer perpétuel, nous conduisant irrémédiablement au trépas. Alors, puisque je dois mourir, autant mourir en paix, sans passion, sans haine, juste le vide que son absence laissera dans mon c?ur, rien que du vide, devant moi, au-dessous de moi. Ma future délivrance. Une main se glisse doucement entre mes doigts. Tu es là, à côté de moi. Tes yeux d'argent me fixent, brillant d'une lueur désespérée qui s'éteint peu à peu, laissant place au soulagement. En te regardant, soudain, je comprends : tu me hais autant que je t'aime ; je te hais autant que tu m'aimes. Un véritable combat se joue entre notre c?ur, refuge de notre amour, et notre esprit, lieu de notre haine. Nous ne pouvons choisir entre ces deux sentiments, deux forces complètement opposées et pourtant si proches, nous conduisant toutes deux à la mort. Le mieux est de ne pas choisir, rien changer. Aucun sacrifice. Juste un pas, un pas vers la délivrance. La seule issue était notre mort.  
  
***  
  
Deux âmes enlacées. Dans leurs yeux, le feu de la passion. Autour d'eux, les flammes de l'enfer. Ici, les règles morales, les interdits ne sont plus. Ils peuvent s'aimer librement. Ils vivent dans un monde de haine, mais la haine est à jamais bannie de leur être, leur esprit. De l'amour, rien que de l'amour. Et du désir. Des yeux émeraudes qui rencontrent des yeux argentés. Des lèvres qui se cherchent puis se caressent. Des langues qui jouent et dansent effrontément. Des caresses amenant à la découverte de l'autre. Le plaisir qui provoque des soupirs, des gémissements. Et enfin des chuchotements, des promesses d'amour qui troublent le silence oppressant de ce monde nouveau. A jamais ils resteront ensemble, unis pour l'éternité. Seule l'union les sauvera de cet enfer. Leur amour ne les mènera pas une nouvelle fois à la mort, mais elle sera leur force. Car, quoiqu'il arrive, l'autre est toujours leur raison de survivre. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ils ne se haïssent plus par amour, mais s'aiment dans la haine.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
FINI ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir écrire un truc aussi bizarre. Moi qui suis toujours celle qui proclame « la vie est belle », je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire une fic avec un suicide, collectif de plus. Mais cette histoire n'est pourtant pas tragique, malgré mon état d'esprit au moment où je l'ai écrite. Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à séparer mon couple préféré ! Au fait, je pense que vous avez deviné le couple concerné. 


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Désolé pour le retard ! J'aurais voulu répondre aux reviews plus vite, mais : juste avant que je parte en vacances, fanfiction.net a « encore » fait un de ses caprices j'suis partie pendant 3 semaines en vacances dès que je reviens, mon ordi a chopé un virus. Heureusement, c'est pas un virus destructeur. On ne l'attrape pas par mail, juste en naviguant sur le net. Ce virus « lovesan » exploite une faille des logiciels de Microsoft. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont Windows 2000, XP, NT4 ou server 2003, je vous conseille vivement d'aller télécharger le patch sur le site de Microsoft pour vous protéger.  
  
Bon ! Passons aux choses « sérieuses » maintenant. J'étais trop heureuse en lisant vos reviews. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de compliments ! En tout cas, merci ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je me mette moi-même à écrire des reviews, ce que je n'ai jamais fait (honte sur moi-même !). Myley, Nagisa Moon et malika m3, je vous promets d'écrire des reviews pour les prochains chapitres de vos fics. Ben oui ! J'attends impatiemment la suite de Innocente Obsession de Myley. J'ai adoré Memento de Nagisa Moon, et le premier chapitre de Cristal m'a donné l'eau à la bouche. Et je prie pour que Malika continue sa fic Mémoire ( non, ton 14è chapitre n'est pas nul, comme tu l'as dit ! Il faut que tu continues stp !).  
  
Myley : Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les anonymous reviews. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'te laisse le trône d'impératrice du drama, ce serait trop de responsabilités (lol), et je n'ai fait qu'une fic (peut-être que les suivantes seront nulles, enfin j'espère pas !). Par contre, moi j'suis un peu bizarre car j'écris du drama, mais je suis la première à dire que la vie c'est merveilleux ! Je ne pense pas faire une suite. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, le plan était clair dans ma tête, je savais comment ça commencerait, et comment ça finirait. Et si je fais une suite, j'ai peur de tout gâcher.  
  
Nagisa Moon : Oui, c'est vrai que cette fic est un peu déprimante, mais vu qu'écrire me permet de me « défouler », le résultat un peu drama n'est pas surprenant ! Merci, et encore merci pour tes compliments. J'voulais arriver à faire passer le désespoir, et tu me dis que j'y suis arrivée, alors j'suis contente, mon but a été atteint !  
  
Myllenia : Ce que j'espère, c'est de ne pas te décevoir avec mes prochaines fics. J'ai plusieurs idées en tête ( 4 en tout). J'en ai commencé une, mais j'suis pas encore totalement satisfaite. De plus, j'commence ma première année de médecine le 15 septembre, et je n'aurai pas le temps décrire pendant cette année scolaire. Mais je vais essayer de faire une fic avant la rentrée (c'est même sûre, sinon je serai frustrée et écrire est devenu un besoin maintenant).  
  
Isa : Si cette fic t'a touchée, c'est que je l'ai écrite comme je la voulais. J'aime lire des choses où les émotions du personnage nous atteint, nous touche, alors j'essaie de le faire dans ce que j'écris, c'est mon but premier.  
  
Malika m3 : Une des fics les plus belles que tu as jamais lue ! Oh la la ! Me dire ça, c'est trop ! Maintenant, je vais avoir peur de te décevoir dans ma prochaine fic. Que de poids sur mes épaules !(lol) En tout cas, j'suis contente que ça t'ait plu.  
  
Alfa : Ca ne m'embête pas que tu te lâches comme ça, c'est même super quand il y a autant de belles choses (par contre, j'aurais peut-être peur de tes colères et tes critiques, ça doit être terrible !). Comme tu me l'as proposé, je vais te répondre plus en détail par mail (je viens de t'écrire, alors si tu n'as pas reçu mon message, préviens-moi). 


	3. Encore une chose

Juste une autre chose : le couple concerné était Harry/Draco. Je viens de voir que certaines personnes ne faisaient pas le lien entre les « yeux d'argent », les « yeux d'émeraude » et leurs propriétaires.  
  
Une toute petite chose encore : c'est pour la Rangeuse folle. Que signifie « Texas ! » dans ton langage de rangeur ? Serais-tu la nouvelle remplaçante un peu folle de Walker Texas Ranger ? (lol : je devrais peut-être arrêter mon délire avant que cela dégénère, je sens que je pourrais disserter longtemps dessus). 


End file.
